ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazuki Fujiwara
"If we worked in the shop wouldn't that be wonderful?" Hazuki Fujiwara is one of the main characters in Ojamajo Doremi, and plays the role of best friend to main character Doremi. She became an Apprentice Witch with their new friend Aiko Senoo in order to keep Doremi's secret. Bio Hazuki was an average school student and best friend to Doremi, a luck-less girl who loves magic. After she happened to witness the disappearance of Aiko's Dad with Aiko and Doremi, she was taken to the Maho-do. After Doremi hid inside of the strange shop for some time, Hazuki and Aiko were caught spying on her. She decided to become a Witch Apprentice alongside Aiko to help Doremi keep her secret. Appearance Hazuki is a pale skinned girl with honey-brown eyes hidden behind a pair of big glasses. She is a brunette with medium length hair that is pulled back into a ponytail held by a bright orange bow, with a long fringe left loose on the right of her face. Her bangs are cute extremely short. Originally Hazuki was depicted in a white work shirt beneath a pale yellow and orange vest, a long orange pleat skirt, brown loafers, and white socks with a visible cuff. Beneath this outfit, it was revealed she wears a white sleeveless dress. Starting with Motto, Hazuki changed her outfit. Her top became a pale chiffon blouse with white accenting, while her new pleat-less skirt is pale orange with a buckle on the side. Her socks are pale yellow, while her loafers remained the same. Personality Hazuki is a total sweetheart known for her passive and gentle nature. Her only desire is to please others and make them happy - which is viewed to be both a gift and a flaw. While she may go to desperate lengths to see to it that others are happy, including sacrificing her own happiness. She is unable to be truthful about her feelings and is extremely sensitive; possibly due to her sheltered lifestyle and lady-like raising. She is very mature, but she is also deemed "naive" by others. Hazuki has a somewhat busy every day life, and her favorite activities include ballet and playing violin. She has many talents and is very wise, but she suffers when it comes to anything with endurance and has shown multiple times to struggle when it comes to running for long periods of time. Very calm and even-tempered, it is normally hard to get a rise out of Hazuki. While smart, she is never arrogant and remains entirely humble and modest. Despite her wealth, she is not spoiled. She does however, scare easily and panic over things, and despite being a pushover, she is unable to handle any sort of injustice and can be hard to calm down when riled up enough. At first Hazuki seemed to have a lack of confidence and desired to change herself for a long time. But over the course of the series she was learning how to be more honest and try to open up to her mom about her feelings, along with gently telling others if they messed up or were behaving rudely. As an ojamajo Hazuki is an Orange Witch Apprentice and considered the 2nd to join the group. She and Aiko became Apprentice at the same time after Majorika caught them spying on her and Doremi in the shop. Hazuki promised to keep quiet and believed working in the shop and learning magic would be fun. Like Aiko, Hazuki seemed to have "beginners Luck", but Majorika began to question her credibility after watching her struggle to put on her uniform. Her very first spell brought a wind-up mouse to life and originally, she seemed to be the best when it came to spells. Hazuki was the first apprentice to use Forbidden Magic and as a result, lost the use of her magic for one week and became ill. But when it was up, she was right back to casting magic. Her yousei is Rere and her crystal ball is an orange heart. Spells *'Transforming':'' Pretty Witch Hazukicchi!'' *'Spell':'' Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!'' *'Magical Stage': Paipai Ponpoi, Shinyaka ni! *'Patraine':'' Paipai Patraine!'' Light Novel Series To see Hazuki as she appears in the light novel, visit: Hazuki Fujiwara/Light Novel Series Past Hazuki was shown to always have been a quiet and sensitive child. She met Doremi and the others in kindergarten and befriended Yada-kun when he tried to cheer her up after the wind swept her hat away and into the nearby river. To this day she is shown to still own the bird-shaped whistle that he gave to her to try to calm her down. History Season 1 Sharp Motto Dokkan Naisho Relations with the other ojamajo Doremi: Her best friend since they were little. They rarely fight, but when they do it hurts them both deeply. Hazuki is usually only honest about her feelings to Doremi at first. Aiko: Hazuki was concerned over Aiko's rudeness upon meeting her, but after Doremi revealed that Aiko was a lot nicer they had become friends. Hazuki usually shows a lot of concern over Aiko when she seems feel bad or get angry. Onpu: Both girls are somewhat alike and due to this, they get along pretty well and understand each other and their feelings. They tend to be shown together a decent amount of times. Momoko: At first she was very upset and driven to tears when Momoko was too blunt with her while she struggled to crack eggs without getting the shell into the bowl, but after making up they also became close friends. They are both easily frightened and seek comfort in each other. Hana-chan: She tries to help Hana with her studies and used to do what her mother did to her until it was pointed out by Doremi, causing them to get into a big fight. She is very gentle with Hana-chan and tries to plead with her when she wont listen or gets stubborn. Poppu: She thinks Pop is very cute and mature. Magical DoReMi Hazuki Fujiwara is renamed Reanne Griffith. She comes off as being "a superficial bookworm" rather than a smart, but gentle girl. While she still seemed soft-spoken in comparison to Dorie and Mirabelle, her voice made her sound somewhat older than she was. Her superficial nature came up a few times during the season, including her hostility while suggesting they blackmail Mirabelle. Her reason to learn magic was also to make herself popular. In other dubs Visit this page Character Songs *Mimi o Sumashite *Ashita no Watashi *Tsukiyo no Mahou *Naisho no Housosku Trivia *''Hazuki can perform ballet as she bakes.'' *''Hazuki is the fourth oldest, out of the five main girls.'' *''Hazuki is the second ojamajo to have a problem with their first transformation.'' *''She is good with origami.'' *''Her hair has never been shown fully down in the anime.'' *''In merchandise her name is sometimes wrote "Hadzuki".'' *''The characters in Hazuki's name translate as Wisteria Meadow, Leaf Moon. (Fuji = Wisteria, Wara = Meadow, Ha = Leaf, Zuki/Tsuki = Moon.)'' *''Hazuki is the only character to find the SOS trio to be funny.'' *''During the first season, Hazuki had a glitch during her magic casting. Whenever she would twirl her wand and close her eyes, one of them would flash a sparkling gold color, the same as her magic.'' **''Another error happened in the end shot of Season 1. As the girls would land her boots were pink like Doremi's, but as they pose they would change back to orange.'' *''Hazuki enjoys fish, but she doesn't like meat; although she will eat it to be polite.'' *''She hates cucumbers.'' *''She likes jokes considered by others to be "Cold".'' Screenshots/Gallery For official images related to Hazuki, view: Hazuki Fujiwara (Gallery) Category:Ojamajo Category:Apprentice Category:Orange Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:Child Category:Heroes Category:Characters